1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable shopping carts and more particularly pertains to a new portable shopping cart apparatus for allowing a user to transport all consumer items including hanging clothes through a department store.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable shopping carts is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable shopping carts heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,633,932; 3,106,409; 3,303,938; 3,921,814; 3,722,905; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 294,895.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable shopping cart apparatus. The prior art includes carts having baskets mounted on frames which are mounted upon wheels.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new portable shopping cart apparatus which has many of the advantages of the portable shopping carts mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new portable shopping cart apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art portable shopping carts, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a base assembly including a base member, and also including a wheel assembly upon which the base member is mounted; and also includes an elongate upright support member being attached to the base member and extending upwardly therefrom; and further including a basket assembly being mounted about the elongate upright support member; and also including a hanger support assembly being attached to the basket assembly for supporting hanging clothes. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the portable shopping cart apparatus in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new portable shopping cart apparatus which has many of the advantages of the portable shopping carts mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new portable shopping cart apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art portable shopping carts, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable shopping cart apparatus for allowing a user to transport all consumer items including hanging clothes through a department store.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable shopping cart apparatus that is easy and convenient to use and carry any types of items.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable shopping cart apparatus that makes it much easier for the user to carry hanging clothes especially dresses and suits which need to be carried upon hangers.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.